thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust
"I reach up and stroke Dust's head, and he ruffles his feathers contentedly. He and I have already become buddies. The name 'Dust' seemed appropriate out here in the middle of the desert, and he seems perfectly happy to be called anything at all. I don't know ''what ''he is or why he's out here, but I'm starting to have a feeling we've both been lonely for a pretty long time." -Adamus Sutekh, The Fallen Legacies Dust was a Chimæra from Lorien. He was presumably one of the Chimærae from the antique ship that carried Ella, Crayton, Lexa, and Zophie to Earth from Lorien. He died saving Adamus Sutekh's life. Biography He was captured in Dulce by the Mogadorians, who used him as one of the many test subjects to try and find a way of isolating his morphing genes and using them in the Vatborn. Dust finds Adam and Rex in the desert of New Mexico by the watchtower overlooking the base. He starts to get friendly with Adam, protecting him from Rex. He travels with the two to Plum Island, fighting the Mogadorians with them, and helping Adam free the other Chimærae. He travels with Adam to Chicago to help Sam, Malcolm and the Garde in the fight with the Mogadorians. Dust goes with Adam, Six, and Marina to the Sanctuary and stays outside to keep watch for Phiri Dun-Ra. In ''The Fate of Ten'', after the group exited the Sanctuary, they found Dust paralyzed outside. Dust was in this state for the majority of the book. In United As One, Dust begins to feel better. He goes with John Smith, Six, and Adam to infiltrate the Delta, backing John as the Garde tore through the halls, wiping out the Mogadorians with his Ximic. Later on, Dust goes with them to the West Virginia base for the final battle. He follows Six and Adam into the control room, where they deactivate the shields. While there, an Augmented Phiri Dun-Ra breaks into the room and stabs Six with her tentacles. Dust tries to defend Adam and Six, but Phiri overwhelms the Chimæra, stabbing him with her horrific tentacles and choking him until he was still. Adam, angry over the death of his friend, attacks Phiri, and even as she starts to extract his Legacies, Adam manages to open up a chasm in the ground with his Legacy of Terric, throwing the two Trueborn down the hole. Dust, near death, crawls into the chasm to save Adam, but later dies of his wounds. Adam cries over Dust's dead body. Because Dust had to bite into his Trueborn to lift him back up, Adam now wears the fang of Dust around his neck, a totem of his lost friend. It is one of the few things Adam is allowed to keep at the Mogadorian prison camp in Alaska. Transformations *'Wolf - '''This is Dust's neutral form. He first met Adam in a larger version of a wolf, but relaxed after realizing he was friendly. *'Lizard - Dust turns into a lizard when he is calm, resting, or trying to hide. *'Giant Lion '- He later transforms into this massive version of a lion when confronted by Rex. *'Donkey '- The form he used when getting Adam and Rex out of the desert. He may have also used this form when Lexa, Crayton, Ella, and Zophie had to get out of the Sahara Desert after their crash-landing. *'Giant Hawk '- He uses this form once in ''The Forgotten Ones'', and may have used it after the crash-landing in Egypt. *'''Tropical Bird - The scouting form that he uses when the Garde take back the Sanctuary. He is later shot and paralyzed by Phiri Dun-Ra and is found in this form. *'Dog Beast - '''This is a monstrous version of Dust's normal wolf form. He and BK used forms like this while backing John when the Garde commandeered the ''Delta. *'''Wolf Spider - '''This was the final form Dust ever took on. He used this form to save Adam from the chasm; with the body of a wolf but legs like a spider. Adam now wears one of the fangs from Dust's final form around his neck. 374418 556082544426592 1588117102 n.jpg Picture-14.png P7220158.jpg Tropical-rainforest-birds-flying-4.jpeg Category:Chimæra Category:Loric Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:The Fate of Ten Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:The Forgotten Ones Category:United As One